A need exists for a method that accurately measures and tracks electron flow that is portably usable in many environments, easy to undertake, and inexpensive to operate.
A further need exists for a method that can be installed on a wide variety of power supplies for remote and close proximity monitoring of electron usage by a customer, a user, and an administrator simultaneously, that does not require measurement of time to determine remaining capacity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.